The present invention relates to personal telephone systems, that are able to transmit and receive digital signals between fixed sets and fixed stations in a cordless system. More particularly, the present invention relates to audio broadcasts on such cordless telephone systems.
Time division multiple access (TDMA) cordless phone systems provide a base unit which is able to provide connections for a plurality of mobile units, such as handsets. Such TDMA systems use time division to provide a plurality of slots, where the base (fixed part (FP)) transmits to an individual (portable part (PP)) mobile unit during a particular slot of time and receives from the individual mobile unit during a particular slot of time. Some TDMA standards may be WDCT, HOME-RF, and Bluetooth. One standard for TDMA systems is the Digital European Cordiess Telecommunications DEC Common interface standard described in ETS 300 175-2 and ETS 300 175-3, published by the European Telecommunication Standards Institute. The DECT standard is also discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,574 entitled “PROCESS AND APPARATUS FOR ACTION CONTROL IN A TIME SLOT METHOD”, to Boetzel et al. issued Jun. 20, 2000 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,088,338 entitled “METHOD AND SYSTEM FOR THE DETERMINATION OF THE PSCN PARAMETER STARTING FROM THE MFN PARAMETER IN A DECT CORDLESS TELEPHONE SYSTEM” to Rossella et al. issued Jul. 11, 2000, which are incorporated by reference. Generally, the DECT standard may not provide a specification to send a voice message to all mobile units simultaneously as a broadcast. DECT may allow a text broadcast that sends a text message from one unit to all units.
It is desirable to provide a broadcast mode that allows a user to transmit an audio broadcast to all units.